The Morning After
by Azkadellio
Summary: Tori gets roped into throwing a New Years party, but things take a turn for the unexpected when she wakes up the next morning with no memories of the night before. Upon hearing of the events of the night, Tori realizes some stuff about herself, but things go south when denial joins in.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm a little late on the New Years thing, but the idea popped into my head, so I'm going for it. Enjoy. Characters are 18, and there's underage drinking in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous or it's characters. Jus the plot that I came up with at 3:30 in the morning.**

_Tori POV_

I wake up with a loud groan, my body sore, wearing a dark purple bikini top and cut-off jean shorts. As I start to stir, I realize I'm lying on top of the piano at my house. I carefully start to climb off, only to stumble and almost fall. I try to remember what happened, or why I feel so sore, but nothing comes to mind. I fumble around my house, seeing red plastic cups all over the floor, as well as small party hats. I pick up one of the hats and see it says 'Happy New Year! 2013' on it, and laugh slightly. The gang convinced me to have a New Years party last night, and Beck brought alcohol. I resume my search of the house, but surprisingly, I find no one downstairs. I trek upstairs, using the hand rails to steady me so I don't fall as I travel up. In the hallway, I see discarded clothes. I'm a little curious about why it's only women's clothes, and why there's not much of it. I make my way to my room, hoping I'll be able to rest there, but stumble a few times before I make it. As I finally open the door, I freeze in the doorway when I notice two women sleeping in my bed, one a redhead, the other a blonde. After a few moments, I vaguely remember something about a stripper being paid to entertain us. The blonde turns, and I see her face. Yep, there's a naked stripper in my bed. I step closer, trying to get a look at the redhead, only to gasp when I see her turn slightly, enough for me to see her face. SOmehow, innocent little Catarina Valentine slept with a stripper in my bed during New Years. I make my way to my bathroom, trying to get the thoughts out of my head, and to wash my face, hoping it'll help wake me up. I step in, close the door, and turn on the faucet to the sink. After I cup some water in both hands, I start to splash my face a few times, rubbing my eyes in the process. A moment later, when I feel I'm awake enough to start cleaning the house before my parents come home later today, I slowly strip off my clothes and turn on the water to take a shower. I jump when I hear someone yelp in surprise. Glancing down, I see Jade lying in my shower, rubbing her eyes. Not realizing I'm still nude, I shut off the water to help Jade. As I go to pick her up, or attempt to anyway, she starts to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" I ask, shocked at how my voice sounds. Guess I had some more to drink then I remember.

"I think we were a little 'intimate' last night Vega."

"What are you talking about?"

"Check your neck in the mirror, and your breasts. I tend to bite, and I recognize my markings."

I rush to my mirror, only to gas at the sight. She's right, I have a hickey on the left side of my neck, as well as two hickeys on my chest. One over where my heart is on the left side, and the other close to being over my nipple on the right.

"Did we have sex?!"

"Calm down, Vega. We were both drunk. Well, I was tipsy, you were drunk like there was no tomorrow."

"What?!"

"Chill out. Hey, did that stripper I invited leave yet?"

"No, she's in my bed with Cat. Wait, you invited her?"

"Yep." She says, popping the 'p'. "Best 50 bucks I spent all year."

"Why did you call a stripper over?"

"I thought it'd be fun." She says nonchalantly.

"I have a headache. What else happened last night?"

"Will, little miss drunky, Robbie and Cat made out, then he passed out shortly before the ball dropped. Cat then went upstairs with the stripper, and we both know how that ended," She says, winking at me as she starts to get out of the shower. "Beck tried to kiss you, and you pushed him away. He said something about the 'Platinum Music Awards all over again' or something, I don't know, then you said you were a lesbian."

"WHAT!?" I yell, shocked at her words.

"Yep. Anyway, he was as shocked as the rest of us, then you started drinking champagne like it was water and you haven't drunken anything in months. You lasted longer than I thought before you passed out, I'm impressed. Other than that, André showed up with some chick I don't remember, and disappeared to Trina's room. Next thing I know, I'm getting a shower turned on while I sleep."

I don't respond to her. I'm still in shock that I admitted a was a lesbian last night. I've been a lesbian for a while. After the whole Ryder Daniels thing, I started to re-evaluate my sexual orientation. I dated a girl named Hayley, not the Hayley from Karaoke Dokie mind you, and I enjoyed it. I found out I get along with women better than men, and I realized I was gay. Hayley and I didn't last, she moved to Washington with her family and we didn't want to try a long-distance relationship when we barely know each other longer than a month, and dating only 2 weeks of that month. It was mutual, and we still talk.

"So, how long have you liked me?" I hear ask.

"What? What are you talking about?" I say, non-convincingly. I try to hide my face, but something tells me she noticed the blush on my cheeks.

"While we were 'busy' last night, you said 'about time'. When I asked you what you meant, you told me you wanted this for a while. How long is a while Victoria?"

I shudder slightly when she says my full name. Who knew it could sound so sexy coming out of her mouth like that? I don't respond after a few minutes, and she starts to get irritated. Finally, when she looks like she's ready to hit something, or someone, I tell her.

"Since shortly before 'Don't be shy' that one Christmas."

"That was, essentially, two years ago. How come you didn't say anything after Beck and I broke up?"

"Maybe because you're a royal gank and I didn't want to give you more stuff to use against me."

"You really think I'd use someone's sexual orientation against them?"

"If you hated that person, maybe. I didn't feel like risking it."

"What makes you think I hate you?"

"Uhh, maybe all the times you humiliated me and insulted me?" I ask, watching her.

"I don't hate you. At first, I was worried Beck would leave me for you. That's why I acted the way I did. I wanted you to leave him alone. You wouldn't leave though. After I realized you only saw him as a friend, it became habit. I couldn't stop because it was so easy to stick to the past. I'm sorry, by the way. I never meant anything I said."

"Wow. You apologized to me. Maybe I had more to drink than I thought."

"Funny, Vega."

"How come you didn't seem surprised when you told me about what Beck said last night? About the PMA's?"

"Cat left her video chat on. I saw the whole thing. Thanks for that, thinking of my feelings. Any other girl would jump at the chance, but you didn't."

"You're welcome." I say with a warm smile, that drops after a few moments. "Oh, crap."

"What? What'd I miss?"

"You're with Beck again."

"So?"

"So? We had sex last night. You cheated on Beck with me. Oh my god, I'm a horrible friend." I start to freak out, only to be stopped by Jade grabbing my arm.

"Hey, relax. He won't mind. We kinda weren't together last night."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I slightly calm down.

"I was upset that he brought the wine and champagne, and we fought. He broke up with me, saying that he's tired of fighting and we've barely been together a month. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about you and Beck though."

"Don't be. I don't think we'll be getting back together. And don't worry. I won't use your sexuality to make fun of you. Let's go check on Cat. We've been here for a while. What time is it?"

"No idea. Haven't checked since the ball dropped last night."

She stops suddenly before we enter my room, and bends down to pick up something from the floor. "The ball's not the only thing that dropped last night."

I look over at her and blush even harder. In her hands is the bottoms to the bikini I'm wearing. "Oh god."

**I hope everyone enjoyed this. I may make it a multi-chap, but I want to finish my other story 'New Beginning' before I do any other multi-chaps. I hope everyone had a good New Years, and that your 2013 goes well.**


	2. Cleaning and carelessness

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and asked for this to become a multi-chap. So here is chapter 2, starting off where the first ended. There's some swearing in here, but not until the end. This chapter isn't as happy as the last, because of the ending. Updates won't be as frequent as this one was, because I want to finish 'New Beginning' and start the sequel to it.**

_Jade POV_

Vega wanted to take a shower, something she said she was about to do when she woke me up. I left her bathroom and wandered into her room, noticing Daphne, the stripper, starting to wake up. She's a pretty blonde in her mid-20's with a figure like mine, but slightly bigger in the bust area. I met her when Beck wanted to go to a strip club a while ago and I caved to get him to shut up about it. I became fast friends with her because she overheard me say I'd rather be watching 'The Scissoring', something that we both agreed on. I take a few steps over to her, but I stop when I see her pull Cat closer to her body, causing me to smile and walk out of Vega's room. I throw my leggings and skirt on, as well as my mesh top. I forgot to mention, I was only in my bra and underwear when the shower was turned on, causing me to wonder how Vega didn't notice my lack of clothes. She either didn't notice or care. I get downstairs and flinch slightly at how the living room looks. A lot oc plastic cups litter the floor, as well as paper plates, napkins, those weird horn things people blow at parties, and those New Year hats some people wear.

I head over to the kitchen and grab a half-empty water bottle from the fridge and a bottle of aspirin from the downstairs bathroom. I figure with how Vega looked and sounded, she's gotta have a killer headache by now. I don't know why, but I start cleaning her living room. Luckily, the only snacks on the floor are pretzels and chips. I pick up the cups first, throwing them in a large black trash bag I grabbed from under the sink. I was starting to pick up the napkins and plates when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking over, I see Vega in a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a sleeveless purple shirt. Her hair is done in a simple ponytail, and she threw on a pair of boots that she usually wears at school.

"No feather in your hair this time?" I ask, picking up the trash I started when I heard her coming.

"No. And they're earrings, not a hair accessory." She says, standing at the bottom of the steps.

"See something you like, Vega?"

"Yeah, you cleaning. I'm not complaining, but why?"

"Don't know. Oh, there's aspirin and water on the kitchen table. I recommend you take the aspirin so your headache will get better."

"How'd you know I had a headache?"

"Hangover experience. Now, take the meds and help me clean your house."

"Yeah yeah." I watch her walk over to the table and take the pills and drink the water. I don't realize I'm staring until she asks me what I'm looking at. She looks a little upset when I say nothing, but I ignore it. She starts to help, grabbing another trash bag when the one I grabbed starts to get full. After a bit, neither of us know how long, the trash is picked up and the bags are put with her trash cans outside. She grabs the mop and bucket to clean up the spots where some of the alcohol spilt while I take a seat on the couch, sitting in relative silence.

"Why'd you invite a stripper?" She asks, taking the seat beside me on the couch after she puts the mop and bucket away.

"Thought it'd be fun. You gotta admit, she was good entertainment. Who knew you'd enjoy a lap dance so much?"

"I WHAT?! What do you mean I had a lap dance?"

"And enjoyed it. Don't forget that. You were drunk and Daphne gave you a lap dance, you grabbed her butt, made out with her, and gave her your cell phone number."

I glance over at Vega, getting worried when she doesn't say anything after a while. Finally, after what feels like 10 minutes, she responds.

"I gave her my number? And grabbed her butt?"

"Yep. You told her it was nice and soft, which is when you gave her your number. By writing it on her left cheek."

"You're lying. That didn't happen." She says, not looking at me. To prove my point, I take out my phone and show her the picture I took of her number on Daphne's tush.

"That doesn't prove I wrote it." She says, very unconvincingly.

"Want to see the video?"

"You took a video of it!?"

"Nope." I say, popping the 'P'. "Cat did. She sent it to everyone. You included. The video is of the lap dance, followed by the butt grab and sign."

Knowing she won't believe me, I grab her phone and show her. Don't ask why I have her phone. I grabbed it on my way down earlier. That's all you need to know. She finds the video easily enough, considering she hasn't checked her messages since before we got here last night. After few minutes, she drops her phone and covers her mouth with the hand holding her phone.

"I hope the number washed off. I mean, her and Cat looked kind of, sweaty, in my bed. Which reminds me, I need to wash the sheets after they wake up."

"Don't want girl juice on your bed?" I say mockingly.

"Ew. Jade. Disturbing image. Hey, I have a question."

"Yes?" I say, wondering why she said it with a hint of worry.

"Where did we, you know, do it?"

"Do it?" I say laughing. "You're over 18, and you can't say had sex? To the person you had sex with? And you realize 'do it' sounds like something a frat boys says to his friends after the scored, right?"

"Shut up and answer the question."

"Ooh, feisty. To answer your question, miss priss, you're sitting on it."

"WHAT!? We did it here?"

"After the guys left. Cat and Daphne did it first on the other couch."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yep. About Cat and Daphne. Not about us though."

We sit in an uncomfortabe silence for a few more minutes until we hear Cat come downstairs with Daphne. When Cat sees us, she stops, gets a huge smile on her face, then runs over to us and hugs us. And a Cat hug is incredibly tight.

"I'm so glad you guys finally got together! I feel sorry for Beck though, but I'm sure he'll get over it."

The whole time, Daphne sits beside me, laughing slightly at Cat's antics. Cat soon sits on her lap, with causes me to laugh, Daphne to blush but look excited, and Vega to look away, hiding herself.

"So, are we a couple now?"

I shoot a quick glance over to Vega at her question. "Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"Well, we had sex, so clearly we like each other. And you said you weren't too drunk last night, so."

"It was a one-night stand. Nothing more. Friends, sure. After last night, I don't think there's another choice."

"But, Jadey. Didn't you tell me..."

I put my hand over Cat's mouth before she can finish her sentence. I told her a secret a few days ago, and I regret it because of what she almost let slip just now.

"Friends? That's it? You took my virginity, bit me, scratched me, and you only want to be friends?"

I look away from Vega at the pain in her voice. I know she has tears in her eyes, but we can't be anything more. Not now anyway.

"You always said you wanted to be my friend. Congrats, you got it." I say with shame in my voice. It's not shame at what we did, but shame at how I'm acting now. I'm ashamed that I'm afraid of how people will react. "Maybe, down the line, in time, we can be more. But I just broke up with Beck, I'm not interested in a relationship."

"You should've thought about that before you fucked me last night." She says, barely louder than a whisper. I look at her eyes and see that she looked shattered at my words. "I want you out."

"Let me explain Tori..." I start, only to be interrupted.

"GET OUT JADE! I want you out, and I want you to leave me alone."

I'm hesitant to follow, but the pain in her eyes causes my feet to move without my knowledge. I grab my boots and throw them on, grabbing my jacket as well. I step outside, taking a few steps towards my car, when I feel a pair of hands on my shoulder.

"Why did you say it was just a one-night stand? Didn't you tell me you and Beck broke up because you both wanted her?" Cat. Of course it's her. She's a good friend to not yell at me for what I said.

"I don't know why I said it. I really don't. Keep an eye on her, please. She can't be alone right now, no matter what she says. I trust you, Cat. Please keep her safe."

"I'll try."

I smile at her, thankful that she's so understanding. People think she's an airhead, but she's not. She just acts because she enjoys people thinking she's a ditz. I'm surprised to see Daphne standing behind Cat. Che and Cat talk to each other quietly, then Cat heads inside. Daphne goes to her car, then looks back at me.

"I don't know what's going on, or your history with her, but you crossed a line saying the things you said. I'll talk to ya later Jade."

"I know." I tell her, then I drop my head, trying not to cry. "I know." I repeat, this time, barely a whisper. I get in my car and drive home, pissed at myself for sounding so careless.

**Don't worry, there will be Jori eventually, but I didn't want to rush into it. Feel free to review, and I want to give a fair heads up about the next chapter. There will be a hint at Bade. As I said, it's Jori endgame though.**


	3. A Change in the Air

**This chapter takes an unexpected turn to me. I didn't plan this originally, but with how the last chapter turned out, I think Tori's change of character kind of makes sense.**

_Jade POV_

I feel horrible for what happened after Tori's party.

I cried the during the drive back to my house. I don't know why I said the things I said, and I hate myself for what I said.

It's been a few weeks, and she hasn't been in school yet. Everyone asks about what happened, except Cat, but I have no answer. I knew I broke Tori, the pain in her eyes and voice told me all I needed. She was shattered, like fine China falling form the top of a building onto solid concrete, shattered and unfixable. And it's all my fault. I knew she loved me, she said so in a drunken stupor. Her eyes at the time told me it was true, and that she felt that way for a long time. But I destroyed her. Her eyes said a different story when I said she was nothing to me. I regret it, but I know she'll never listen to me.

Cat called me the day after it happened, and I cried at the new. Tori yelled at Cat because Cat tried to defend me, saying I was in denial. And I was. What hurt the most was that Trina yelled at me, in the middle of lunch. She was furious at what I said to TOri. I don't know how she found out, but she did. Everyone was surprised at what she did after she yelled. She slapped me. Hard. My jaw hurt for a few days, and the red mark her hand left remained for a couple of days. I deserved it. I deserved much worse than that, and I know it. Before she left, she gave me a simple threat. If I ever go near Tori again, Trina would kill me. Beck tried to stop her, get her to calm down, but I knew she wouldn't. She gave him a glare that made mine look pathetic. He flinched.

Every day, I watch for Tori. I know what Trina said, but I need to talk to Tori, let her know I was wrong and stupid. She needs to know she was right. She told me she knew I felt the same, but I lied to her and said she was delusional. I'm the delusional one. Cat won't talk to me for long. She'll chat for a moment, then tell me how stupid I was. André won't talk to me. He knows that Tori hates me because he stopped by to check on her, and she told him enough to where he won't look my way without looking like he wants to hurt me. I haven't seen Robbie since school started. He keeps his distance as well, but I don't know if it's because he knows what André knows, or what. What worries me out of everyone is that Beck doesn't hate me.

He sticks close to me. Always. I don't know why or how it happened, but somehow, we became a couple again. We don't kiss a lot, but we hold hands and hug. No one could believe it. When Cat saw on TheSlap that we were together again, she actually cursed at me. She was pissed that I would do that. I was stunned, but I felt it was deserved.

The biggest shock so far is what I saw Monday morning, 2 weeks after school started back up.

Tori Vega wearing black leather pants, black combat boots, a black leather jacket, a dark purple mesh long-sleeved top, and a black bra. Her hair is cut short, just above her shoulders, with blood red streaks in it. She has Dark purple eye shadow on, making her eyes stand out. Her lips are a dark red, like dried blood. I'm surprised that she has a motorcycle helmet in her right hand. This is not the Tori Vega I saw three weeks ago.

_Tori POV_

After the bitch left after the party, something in me changed. The Tori Vega everyone knew is gone.

A few days after, something compelled me to change. Everytime I looked in the mirror, I was pissed at the sight. My eyes screamed pain, but my outfit said happy. So I forced Trina to drive me to the mall and I bought a lot of black. At first I was reminded of HER, but I forced those thoughts out quickly. I bought everything, then went home and threw all my old clothes away. Last week, I got a license. But not for a car. For a motorcycle. My dad bought me a black 2013 Harley Davidson. There's nothing special about it, but it's mine. A few days before I decided to go back to school, I got my hair cut shorter. No reason, just felt like it.

I ride into school and see an open spot next to The Bitch's car, so I take it. I get off and walk to the school, ignoring the looks from everyone as I go. I take the helmet off as I step in, walking straight to my locker. I scowl at the locker. I really need to change it. 'Make It Shine' my ass. I open the locker, after I shut the damn lights off, and grab the books I'll need for the first few classes. I don't feel like paying attention in class, but oh well. Might as well pretend to. I go to head to class when I see her. She's standing by her locker with a stunned look on her face. I smile when and idea pops into my head.

I walk over to her with a smirk that rivals hers, stopping a few feet in front of her.

"What's up Bitch."

Everyone freezes when they hear me speak. Not only at what I said, but that I said it to Jade West without a care in the world.

"Tori?"

"Speak up bitch. I can't hear you. What'd you say?"

"Tori, what happened to you?"

"You did. And it's not 'Tori' anymore. You killed that happy little bitch. It's Victoria now. Oh, and Jadelyn?"

"Yeah?" She says, barely above a whisper, making my smirk grow slightly.

"My turn."

"You're turn for what?"

"You'll see."

I walk away, not caring about her response. I walk to Sikowitz's call and take her usual seat, smirking when she walks in a few minutes later and stops when she sees me. She eventually takes a seat in front, sitting beside Cat, who stands up and takes a seat on the other side of the room. Didn't see that coming.

"Good morning class!" Sikowitz yells as he climbs through the window. "Let's do something we haven't done in a while. Improv! Wait. Who are you?" He says, looking at me now. Guess he doesn't recognize me. Good.

"Victoria." I say, making my voice a little gruff.

"Okay. You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, we've never met."

"If you say so. Victoria. Jade, Cat, André, and Beck. On the stage."

We walk to the stage, me taking slow steps, until we're all standing side by side.

"Give us a location." Sikowitz says, sending me a curious glance, making me smirk slightly.

"The beach!" A random shrugger yells.

"Good. Now a situation." SIkowitz, again sending me a look.I don't respond to this one.

"Bad news!" Robbie yells, getting a nod from Sikowitz, who just repeats it then tells me to start.

Victoria - "Guess what everyone." I say, no emotion in my voice.

Jade - "Yeah?" She says, quietly, avoiding my gaze.

Cat - "I have a bad feeling about this." The usually happy redhead says, now a hint of fear in her voice.

Victoria - "A classmate and friend of yours was found dead a few weeks ago."

Everyone but me and Jade yell 'What', even the people in the seats.

Jade - "No. Please don't say it."

André - "What do you mean, Jade?" He says with a hint of venom in his voice.

Beck - "You okay Jade?"

Victoria - "Miss Tori Vega was found dead in her home, on January first. Who wants to know who killed her?" I say, watching Jade as she shifts uncomfortably.

Beck - "Why are you watching Jade? And who are you?"

Cat - "Beck, shut up. You're not helping."

André - "Chill out, little Red." Then looking to me, he continues. "Who are you, and what do you mean Tori's dead?"

Victoria - "Jadey here killed her after her New Years Party. Tori Vega will never be seen again, and it's all her fault."

Beck - "Who the hell are you to accuse my girlfriend of murder?!"

Victoria - "Girlfriend?" Looking at Jade, I take a few steps so I'm right in front of her. "What was it you said that morning?" I ask in an eerily quiet voice. "Didn't you say you'd never get with him again?"

Beck - "Get away from her you freak!"

Cat - "Shut the fuck up Beck! You have no right to say anything right now!"

Sikowitz - "Cat. Sit. You know there's no swearing in school."

Victoria - Watching as Cat sits in a seat closer to me, I continue. "I have something for you Jadey."

Completely ignoring Beck and André, I lock eyes with Jade, smirking wide when I see the fear in her icy blue eyes. I step off the stage and grab a coffee from beside my chair, one a grabbed earlier and hid so no one would notice. I walk on to the stage ant take the top off, a proud look in my eyes when I see the recognition cross her mind.

André - "Hey, now. No need for that, new girl."

Beck - "Don't even think about it bitch."

Sikowitz - "Beck, you sit down now too. No swearing."

Watching as he sits, I laugh at him slightly.

Jade - "Please don't."

Victoria - "Like I said, my turn. There's just one difference."

Jade - "What?" She says, loud enough so only I hear.

Victoria - "It's not iced." I then pour the still hot coffee on her head, smiling wide when she screams in pain as it pours down her head. I watch as she runs out of the room, looking at Beck before I continue. "Hey Beckett. I'm surprised you don't remember me. You tried to kiss me before the Platinum Music Awards."

"Tori!?" He yells, recognition finally setting in.

"It's like I said." The humor gone from my voice. "That bitch killed Tori. Victoria is the new Head Bitch of Hollywood Arts. Deal with it punk."

**Worry not, fellow Jori shippers, Tori will become herself later. I kind of enjoy writing this version of Tori, so I'll stick with it for a while. Please leave feedback, I would love to know your thoughts on the new Victoria Vega. I know the location didn't mean anything for the scene, and I aplogize.**


	4. Jade gets jealous

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. To the guest that said this should have stayed a one-shot and the chapters get worse, stop reading it then. No one's forcing you to continue, and I don't mind. To everyone else, thank you for your positive reviews. I apologize for taking so much longer with this chapter than the others, but I was stuck on how to get it going.**

**Characters will be OOC at times, and we kind of see 'Tori' for a bit.**

**Thank you to SKRowling for allowing me to use the OC we meet, and Jay aka Jordan for the idea. I hope I keep her in character for how you envisioned her. She makes a brief appearance for now so I can test her out. If either of you think she isn't how you saw her, please tell me.**

_Jade POV_

What the fuck? Does she hate me so much now that she willingly burns my head? I'm in the nurses office after I rushed to the girl's restroom and washed the coffee out with cold water. The nurse said that there are no burns, but she used some kind of burn ointment anyway to be safe. I can't help but think about the look on Tori's, I mean Victoria's, face as she did it. She planned it. The coffee was sitting beside her stuff, un-touched. She was proud of it too. The look on her face when she went to pour the coffee was of great pride, no regret. Maybe she's right. Maybe somehow, I did kill 'Tori', because Tori never would've done something like that.

What the hell have I done?

"Jadey? You okay?"

Cat, of course. No one else would come looking for me.

"No, I'm no, Cat." I say, head down and eyes focused on nothing.

"Beck wanted to come looking for you, but Sikowitz sent him to Helen's office. So I came instead."

"What do you mean? Why was Beck sent to Helen?"

"He threatened to kill Tori after you ran out of class."

I look up at her and see the pain in her eyes, and I don't think it's because of Beck.

"What? He threatened her?"

"I heard him say it was her fault you didn't want him after you broke up last time. She got really angry as he left class."

"What do you mean angry? She looked pretty pissed to me when she poured scalding hot coffee on my head."

"Yeah, but when Beck said that he got you again and she doesn't stand a chance at getting you again, she looked like she was ready to kill him."

"What? She got that angry because of that?"

"Not just angry. She looked even more broken than she did the morning after her party."

"Fuck." I mumble that for a few moments before Cat stops me. She gives me a curious look, so I explain. "At her party, while we were both drunk, I told her that I would never get with Beck again. My focus was elsewhere. She's probably pissed because she thinks I was lying."

"Weren't you? I mean, a few days after, you and Beck got back together."

"He was the only one to comfort me. You were helping Tori, and I needed someone to talk to. I couldn't call André because he and Tori are, were, so close. Robbie's out of the question. I had no one else."

Throughout the conversation, I didn't notice the seriousness in Cat rise. Not until she spoke up.

"You fucked up, Jade. Fix this, I want Tori back. I don't like this Victoria, and I hate what Beck has done to you."

"Kitty, what do you mean, what Beck has done to me?"

"You don't get to call me 'Kitty' until you fix Tori."

"What has Beck done to me?" I say pleadingly, needing to know what she's talking about.

"He changed you. You were nicer before you first dated him, and now, you're so mean. I want the old Jade back, not the jealous one Beck created."

"He didn't 'create' the jealous side of me. It was always there, just more visible with him."

"Then why did he always let girls hang on him, never pushing them away?"

She doesn't give me a chance to answer before she leaves. Not that I had anything to say. I was stunned because there was no way Beck purposely let those girls hang on him. It just happened. Right?

_Tori POV_

That felt good. Now she has an understanding of what it feels like to be burned by someone. Beck, he pisses me off. How dare he say that she got back with HIM? She wouldn't do that. She told me she never would. But the way he went to her defense, and the way he said it, what if he's right? Would she really get back with him, after what she told me? She better hope not. The pain in her eyes told me something. Maybe I'm not the only broken one here.

I watch Cat get up and follow her. Can't say I blame her. She always was too innocent. Guess she wanted to calm down and forget what happened. I honestly hope she does.

"Victoria?"

"What do you want, teach?" I almost let 'Tori' back in. Can't have that. Can't show weakness. Not anymore.

"What did you mean, by 'You killed Tori'? The thing you said to Jade?"

"Just that. Tori Vega won't be coming back, and Jade West is the cause."

"So, you are the Vega sister I've had all year? Not someone new?"

"Yes. Why do you care?"

"Why did the coconut visions not show me? They always show me something important."

"Who cares? Can we get on with this stupid class?"

"I don't like you. I miss the other version of you."

"Don't care."

A few minutes before the bell rings, Cat comes back, a frown on her face. She looks up and sees me, then looks down almost as quick as she looked up. She sits down in the seat she was in earlier, but keeps her head down.

_Lunch Time Jade POV_

I'm sitting a few tables away from the usual table I used to eat at with the others. Beck noticed and went to sit with me, but decided against it when he saw the look in my eyes. After Cat left me in the nurses office, I started to think more about what she said. Maybe she's right. Cat's never been known to lie, and she wouldn't start now. When I saw Beck walking towards me, I glared at him, causing him to stop in his tracks. I sent as much pain and anger to him through my eyes, and he got the hint to stay away.

Cat, on the other hand, slowly walked towards me, judging my reaction. I give her a small smile, which she smiles back at and sits down beside me.

"How are you feeling Jade?"

"My head isn't burning anymore, but my thoughts are like a wild fire. Why would Beck do that? Why make me jealous on purpose?"

"I don't know, Jadey. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm done with Beck. I need to break up with him. Then, I need to talk to Tori. She needs to know I never meant it, I was just scared."

"I agree, but there's a problem with your plan."

"What?"

"Look." When I hear the sadness in her voice, I look over her shoulder to where she pointed at. I freeze at the sight.

Tori, or Victoria, whoever she is, is sitting with a pretty girl, of African-American decent. And she's holding MY Tori close.

Wait? Did I just call her mine?

Yes, I did. She's mine, and I will get her back.

I stand up and walk over to them, slowing as I get closer, my fear rising again, ignoring Cat's protests.

"Moe, you didn't tell me there were so many hot chicks here." New girl says, looking at some of the girls walking by.

"Why would I have told you that, Jay? Like I want the competition?" Tori says, like it's nothing.

"You didn't get me hip because of competition? Girl, you just had to tell me which were off-limits, and I'd keep my distance."

"True, but where's the fun in that?"

"Hey, Tori, can I talk to you?" I chime in, taking the seat beside her, sending a warning glare at 'Jay' as Tori called her.

"Who the hell is Tori? Sounds like a pop star name."

"Chill, Jay." Tori says, looking from her friends to me. "I'm not Tori. Look elsewhere."

"Fine. Can I talk to you alone, Victoria?" I say, my ganky side coming in to play.

"I can take a hint. I'ma head to my locker and design it I guess. Meet me later and I'll help you with your idea. Peace bitch."

"Whatever Jordan. Now, what do you want Jade." She says after Jay left, anger in her eyes.

"Who was that?"

"My girl, Jordan. Why, jealous?" She says, a smirk on her face when she sees me blush slightly.

"N-no. Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Don't know. You tell me."

"Anyway, who cares if I'm jealous or not." She goes to interrupt me, but I put my hand up to stop her, causing her to smirk again for some reason. "Why were you so angry when Beck said we were together again?"

"Cat told you?"

"Yes, okay? Now answer the question." I say forcefully, getting irritated that she's not answering me.

"Fine. Chill out bitch. I was pissed because you lied to me, and I was stupid enough to believe you. We're done here, I need to chat with Jay."

She gets up and walks away, not looking back, and dumps her food in the trash.

I will get her back, and that bitch Jay better watch her back.

**Don't worry Jay aka Jordan, I'm not calling you a bitch. I just thing that it's something Jade would say when she's jealous.**

**Who agrees that Beck seems to not mind all the girls touching him, like in 'Locked Up' when the Yerbanian girls were on him, he shrugged like it was no big deal. That's how I saw it anyway.**

**The chapters will be a bit more frequent, but not as frequent as when I started. This story is a little different from what I'm used to writing, so it'll be a bit more complicated.**


	5. A Shift ib Personality

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I apologize for taking a while with this update. I'm back, and I hope you all enjoy the update. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORIous or the OC Jordan. I own the plot. Not much else.**

_Victoria POV One Week Later_

Full Moon Jam again. I remember last time. Ryder 'Dumbass' Daniels tried to use me. The posters are all over school, meaning it's only a matter of time until a music teacher tells us. And when the Vocal teacher I have this year walks in with a clipboard and pen in hand, I know what he wants to say.

"Okay, class. Tomorrow is the Full Moon Jam." Told ya.

"I want everyone to perform, either a solo or a duet. And yes." He takes a quick glance at the four kids that only perform as a quartet. "You can even do a quartet, do not ask again. Pick a song and tell me. If you're doing a duet, both you and your partner are to tell me. Understood? Good. Class dismissed."

I watch Ryder's reaction when the Full Moon Jam was mentioned. He looked worried. That was a fun day. Bastard used me for a good grade, so I called him out. No regrets here.

"Yo, V."

"What up Jay?"

"What are we performing?"

"Don't know. Give me ideas." It's easy to work with Jordan. Since I stopped being 'Tori', Jay has become my closest friend. She's the only one who knows that 'Victoria' isn't all I am. I still have my 'Tori' moments, and everything, but 'Victoria' is who I am now. In fact, Jay helped me become 'Victoria'. She made it easy for me to change.

"How about some LP? You've been getting your Rock sound recently. Why not?"

"Sure. Why the hell not. What song?"

"Don't worry about that, V. I got a good song. I'll send you the link to a vid later."

"If better be good."

"Name one bad Linkin Park song. I dare you."

"Good point. Let's head to Sikowitz. Wonder what he's planning today?"

"Who knows V. That boy's weird."

"Yep."

We walk to Sikowtit's class and sit in the back, what has been our usual seats since she started last week.

"Hello class." Sikowtiz says as he climbs through the window, almost tripping as he does so. "Who all is performing at the Full Moon Jam?"

A few people raise their hands. Other than Jordan and me, Jade raises her hand, watching me out of the corner of her eyes as she does, and André and Cat do as well.

"Good. Who is performing what? André, you first."

"Okay. I'm doing a duet with Cat." André says, shrugging like it's no big deal.

"What song?" Beck asks from beside Jade. I knew Jade wasn't going to break up with him like Cat told me she would.

"She wants to do 'Remind Me' by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. I agreed. I figure country isn't bad, and it's a good song."

"Good, good. Victoria and Jordan. What about you?"

"We're doing 'Carousel' by Linkin Park." Jordan says, earning an appreciative nod from not only me, but Jade and Sikowitz as well.

"Good. Jade!" He says after he turns from us to Jade, who jumps at his shout. "What are you performing?"

"An original. I've been writing it for a few days now." I'm curious at not only her choice, but the fact that she sounds humble. Jade doesn't do humble.

"What's it called! Tell us tell us tell us!" Cat says, ever the innocent soul.

"You'll find out tomorrow." She says, avoiding everyone's eyes.

I see Beck lean over and whisper in her ear, and she shakes her head no and whispers back. I wonder what they're whispering about?

"I have no plan for the day. And for some reason Helen says that school is over at lunch today. Something about a meeting or something. I don't know. So you are all free to leave for the day. I will see you all at the Full Moon Jam tomorrow. Bye!"

Everyone gets up and goes to hed out of class, but only a few students stay seated. Jordan and I get up, only to be deterred by a small energetic redhead.

"What are you guys planning for the day?" Cat says, but before we say anything, Beck comes over and starts to pull her away gently, like how a parent does a young child so they don't touch something they're not supposed to.

"We don't want to hang out with them. They're bad people. You saw what the biker chick wannabe did to Jade, didn't you?" Beck says, talking to her like she's a toddler.

but Jadey says she deserved it. Besides, they're not bad people." Cat says, watching Beck carefully.

"Cat, Tori hurt Jade. Jade, your best friend, remember?" Beck says, glaring.

"Yes, I hurt Jade. How often has she done it to me though? Remember how often she hurt me? And it's not Tori anymore, Becky."

I walk away from him, not caring what he has to say.

I get to my bike a few minutes later, stopping when I hear an argument. I turn my head slightly to hear to voices, and I sneer when I hear Beck yelling at Jade.

"What do you mean, we're done!? We just got back together? Why are you doing this?" Wow, Beck not cool and collected. This I gotta watch. I turn around and see them by the Grub Truck, Beck's back to me. I hide behind a car, watching from over the hood, smiling, not saying a thing or making a sound so they don't know I'm there.

"I think I'm allowed considering I saw a pic you and Alyssa Vaughn kissing from yesterday." Jade says, in her usual tone.

"That was before New Years, before we got back together. It was a one time fling, nothing else."

"I haven't seen her since then. I swear. Who showed you this 'pic'? Victoria? Why would you trust her?"

"Not her. Cat. She took it with her phone. She showed it to me this morning. That is why I'm so pissed at you. You cheated on me, after you said you never would. And it has come to my attention that the girls that touch you all the time do it because you allow them. Is that a lie to?"

"Of course it is! I wouldn't do that do you."

"So you're calling innocent little Cat a liar? She doesn't even know how! You know what? Us getting together was a mistake, and you were only a rebound."

"What do you mean, a rebound? You weren't with anyone else since we broke up before, right?" I can hear the confusion in his voice from here. I try not to smile. I fail.

"Once, and I regret not staying with them. They at least respected me. We're through, Beck. Go to Alyssa. You seem to prefer her anyway." Jade says, walking back to the school.

"Jade, wait. Let me explain." He says, grabbing her wrist to stop her.

"Explain what, Beck? I would love to hear this."

"Okay, Cat told the truth." I see Jade's face contort in a combination of pain and anger, while mine only shifts into anger. "I used them to make you jealous." Jade and I become confused by his words, because his demeanor changes drastically. This is no longer Beck, cool and collected. I don't know how to explain this one. "You are always so tightly wound. I was hoping to make you jealous enough for make-up sex, but you never went for it. I was hoping you losing your virginity would loosen you up, in more ways then one. But you never did it. Everytime I tried, you pushed away. So, fine. We're done. You're replaceable." I watch him walk away, trying to decide who to listen to. 'Tori' says to comfort Jade. 'Victoria' says to kick Beck's ass. I start to slip into 'Tori' again, but stop myself. I can't go soft again. I won't get hurt. So I follow Beck. I know Jade sees me now, because I can hear her calling my name as I walk by, but I ignore her. I follow Beck and decide to have a little fun.

"Wow, Beck. Never thought you'd be a user. That desperate to get laid are we?"

"Why would I listen to you? Why do you sound like you're defending her? She was a royal bitch to you."

"Why does it matter to you? You used her, and she doesn't deserve that. It's men like you that make me wonder how so many women like 'Bad Boys'. I have half a mind you kick your ass."

"With how passionate you sound about Jade, why not a full mind?" He says, tauntingly.

"That doesn't make sense, Becky. You know, I used to like you. For a full 10 seconds."

"What changed?" He says with a scowl on his face.

"Well, that's not a pretty face." I throw in. "I saw someone else. You became a friend, and now, you're nothing. I'm sure you know who I saw. I suggest you stay away from Jade. Don't want your 'pretty little face' to get messed up, no do you?"

"Cut the act, Tori. I know you're pretending to be this beg tough bitch."

"It's not an act. It's Victoria, bu the way. I thought I already explained that? Damn, I thought Canadians were smarter, but based off you and your buddy Moose, not so much."

"What do you mean, Moose?" I almost laugh at the look on his face. He has a scowl again, but there's confusion as well. Kinda reminds me of the duck face you see a lot of girls use in pics. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Let's see." I walk around him as I say this, feigning a thoughtful look. "Jade, Cat, and I all showed interest in him, and nothing happened. It was like he never caught on that we were hitting on him. Unless, that is, he's hiding something?" I turn to him as I ask the last question, smiling when I see his confusion.

"Hiding what? That he wasn't interested in you guys?"

"Yes. Not even saying anything when Jade kissed him when they didn't show up at Karaoke Dokie that night." I laugh when I see his face contort in confusion again. Wow, he is not too bright I think. "You didn't know? You're ex kissed your best friend, and neither told you? Can't say I'm surprised at Jade, you know, mistakes happen. Look at you for example." He gets pissed, trying to speak up, but I stop him by continuing. "Moose not saying is what I find interesting. Maybe he didn't like it? It can't be Jade, she's an amazing kisser, huh?" I say, playfully nudging his arm like we're best friends.

"Don't fucking touch me! How do you know how Jade kisses?"

"It was me she was talking about earlier you Canadian dolt."

**I apologize for the wait. A bit of a cliffhanger like the original version of the chapter. I didn't realize the mistake I made in here, and fixing it changed the chapter.**

**The Full Moon Jam won't be until either the next chapter, or the one after. I wanted to make Beck to bad guy because even though he seems like a nice guy, I don't really care for him, so, he's a douche in this story. Don't worry. Victoria and possibly Jordan kick his ass soon. Who wants to see that?**

**Also, to Jay aka Jordan, are you okay with that? She's based off of you, so I figured I'd ask.**

**Bade will be over soon, and Jori will start again eventually. Some time after the Full Moon Jam, because Jade and Tori need to like each other first, and the Full Moon Jam is going to help with that.**

**Hopefully the next update will be soon, and I apologize again for the wait.**

**And thank you to Honest Guest for pointing out my mistake. I hope I fixed it.**


	6. Full Moon Jam

**Please re-read the last chapter if you haven't. I re-did it because it was pointed out that I made a mistake, and fixing it changed the chapter. This chapter continues where the last left off and goes up to the end of the Full Moon Jam. The only songs I use lyrics from are the one Jade does and the one Victoria and Jordan do.**

**This is the longest chapter I've written. I didn't feel like splitting the chapter in half, so it's longer. Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.**

**I do not own the characters, show, or songs mentioned. The OC is not mine either.**

Victoria POV

"You? She kissed you? When?" Beck says in disbelief.

"Yes, me. At my New Year's party. After you guys left, Cat and she stayed. Cat passed out soon after you left, I think, and Jade and I got together." I say, watching his face.

"You're lying. Why would she get with you? She told me on the way up that she hates you and only went because I forced her."

"Well, she stayed and we made out. Hell, we even had sex."

"Why would she give her virginity to you?" I try to hide to laughter because he looks like he just shit himself. "She must've been drunk off her ass to do it."

"No, she was sober. I was drunk, but I remember it. I sobered up a bit throughout the night, and I was sober enough to remember the kiss."

"You were drunker than hell when I left. You couldn't even stand. No way you were sober enough to remember anything." He says in a condescending tone.

"True. But she wasn't. I stopped drinking around the time you all left, and then things got fun. I think Jade wanted me to sober up, because she kept me from the alcohol."

"Nothing you say is believable. Give me one good reason to believe you."

"She bites and scratches. A lot." This time I do laugh at his face. His jaw drops and he becomes as still as a statue. "I'm guessing you know she does? And I'm guessing she does it even while making out if you know it's true, and you never got her into bed." I smile and head to the door, stopping as I open it. "You failed, Beckett. And talk to your friend Moose if you don't believe me that he and Jade kissed."

I walk out of the janitor's closet and head to my bike. There are no other vehicles in the parking lot now except for my bike and Beck's truck. I contemplate keying it or smashing the windows, bet decide against it. I climb on my bike, putting the helmet on as I do. After putting in the key and starting it up, I see the door of the school open, Beck walking out with a disbelieving look on his face still. I don't bother hiding the smile as I watch him head to his truck, slowly getting in and pulling away.

I ride back to my house, and there are no cars in the driveway. I'm not surprised. Mom and dad keep themselves busy with work so they stay away from the 'evil daughter' of theirs. Trina just hides. She made a group of friends and spends a lot of time with them. About time she got some friends of her own.

I park my 'Jaded Beauty' in the garage so no one tries to steal her. Yes, I named her after Jade. I throw a tarp over her and head inside, kicking my boots off as I walk in. I head up to my room, which is still the same. I'm not in here too much anymore, so I never bothered to change it. Besides, I'm still 'Tori', but I don't show that side of me as much.

I head back downstairs and grab some pink lemonade from the fridge, and some leftover pizza from last night. I usually hang out Jordan, but she said she has some stuff to take care of. So I watch bad reality tv for a few hours. I don't pay attention to anything, just keeping it on for background noise.

I take a shower and throw on some flannel pj's around 9:30. I know it's a little early, but I don't care. I plan on waking up early anyways to get things ready for Jay's and my's performance at the Full Moon Jam. I know the song well, but we need to go over who does which parts, as well as talk to the crew for lighting. I'm asleep by 10, and I hear Trina and our parents come home as I doze off.

The next morning, I wake up to Trina's 'singing' as she calls it. I yell at her, which causes her to stop and hide in her room. I check my phone, seeing that Jordan has called and texted me to wake me up. She knows I like to sleep in on the weekends now, instead of wake up early like I used to. I decide to call her back.

"Took you long enough." She says, aggravated.

"What crawled up your ass? You know I sleep in on the weekends."

"Get your tanned ass over to Hollywood Arts. We have to sign in."

"I'll be there. Chill out."

"Hurry." She hangs up, not giving me a chance to respond. Guess she was in a hurry. I take a quick shower and throw on my basic ensemble. Dark jean pants, dark purple shirt, and boots. I style my hair in a low ponytail and grab my phone, wallet, and keys. I left the helmet downstairs when I came in last night, and grab it on my way out. I don't bother saying anything to my parents, who aren't even home. I think Trina snuck our when I was in the shower, but I don't care.

I pull the tarp off and open the garage door. I gently walk her out and close the garage door. I put the helmet on and climb on her, starting her up as I do. I pull our of the driveway and head to the school. Knowing Jordan, she'll be waiting for me in the Asphalt Cafe.

About five minutes later, I pull into and open spot and see her standing by Sinjin, or should I say yelling at Sinjin?

"Sniff my hair again, and I'll kill you, you little freak!" I hear her yell as I take off my helmet. He really needs to stop sniffing people or he will get killed.

"What'd I miss?" I ask as I walk by. The stage is set up like last time when I embarrassed Ryder, and stage hands are running back and forth getting everything set up. I stand by Jordan, who instantly puts her arm around me, pulling me close.

"This little freak sniffed my hair." She says, glaring at Sinjin who looks like he's having trouble breathing out of fear.

"Ignore him. If he does it again, hit him. Come on, we need to get everything worked out." I say, pulling her away, feeling slight resistance.

"I'd rather kill him, but you're right. Don't want to go to jail, even if I am doing the world a favor."

We laugh at her comment as we head over to Robbie, who was put in charge of lighting and sound.

"Oh, hey girls." He says as we get close to him. "What do you need?"

"I need some private time with these two girls, so leave Rob." Rex says, making Jay pick him up ant throw him onto the busy road nearby.

"He deserved it. Now, before you freak out, what's the plan on lighting and sound check?" I add in, knowing Robbie wants nothing more than to run and ger Rex. "Now, Shapiro!" I yell when I see him go to take a step towards the perverted puppet.

"The lighting's already set up. Just stand on your cues which will be where the lights start off. Sound check is in a few hours. Can I go get him now?" He says in a rush, glancing at Rex the entire time.

I take pity on him and let him go, not caring anymore. We head over to the tables and sit, making the rest of the plans.

"Here's what I'm thinking, V. You take over the first part, as well as Chester's parts. I'll take the rest of Mike's. Sound good?"

"Sure, but why am I doing the first part?"

"Trust me. Now, let's head out to lunch. I missed breakfast waiting on your ass." She jokes as we get up. I head to my bike, while she heads to her car. We make a plan to swing by my house so I can put her away, and head to lunch in her car.

_Jade POV_

After I left Beck at school last night, I can't help but think about Victoria. I still can't believe that she's like that because of me. I never expected Tori to act like me, worse than me in fact. I hope my song tonight helps. I've been working on it since Victoria came in to school. Seeing her act like that hurt me because I know it's my fault. I guess the song goes either way, she could sing it if she wanted to. But I think it fits, in a way.

I pull into the parking lot as I see her and her new 'girlfriend' Jordan pull out. I don't think they notice me, or if they do, they don't act on it. I step out my car as I pull in, putting on a pair of sunglasses as I walk to where Sinjin is setting up the sound.

"When's my sound check."

"You can go now. Victoria and Jordan are in a bit."

"I didn't ask about them. Just mine. Robbie." I say as I turn around and head towards Robbie by the stage.

"Yeah, Jade?" He says in a whisper I barely hear.

"Where's my starting spot."

"Center stage, there'll be a mic stand when you get there so you know." He again says in a whisper.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like I'm gonna hurt you."

"Victoria threw Rex into the street because of something he said."

"where's Rex?" I say, cautiously.

"I put him in my car after I grabbed him."

"Try to keep your distance from her, ok? I'm gonna do my sound check now."

I watch him as he slowly walks to the side of the stage to get the lighting set up. After a few minutes of getting the lights set up. Robbie tells me everything is good to go. The sound check goes well enough to where Sinjin says my performance was as hot as me. I glared to shut him up. I head over to Robbie and hand him back the mic. I give him a small smile to let him know he'll be alright.

I walk to my car when Helen says that I'm no longer needed until tonight. I head home and grab some sushi from Nozu on the way. I get home a few moments later and eat, relaxing in my room. Usually I watch 'The Scissoring' to calm down, but lately, I think of Tori when I watch it. So I don't watch it for now. By 6, an hour before I'm supposed to be at the Asphalt Cafe, I take a shower and change. I put on a black corset like top with a blue edge around the neck line. I grab a black skirt with black leggings underneath and my usual boots laced up tight and comfortable, as comfortable as boots can be and some bracelets and a slim black choker. I put purple streaks in my hair as I grab my bag, wallet, and phone. I get in my car and head to school, getting there five minutes before the Full Moon Jam starts.

Luckily, I'm not on until later, so I have time to get ready. I see Victoria and Jordan standing by the stage, off to the side, Victoria's back to me. Jordan sees me standing be the sound booth talking to André about last minute details and gives me an odd smile. It's not like she's taunting me, but more like she's expecting something. I give her a weird look then continue talking to André. After a few moments of chatter, Beck steps onto the stage to announce that the Full Moon Jam is about to start. I can tell he's still upset over what happened yesterday, but it had to happen. Beck used me for sex, and got mad when I didn't give it to him. So I broke up with him.

I see him glance over to Victoria and Jordan as he steps of the stage and gives her a glare of his own, which causes them to laugh. I hide a smirk of my own because a glare does not go with his face. André left the sound booth during Beck's announcement and Sinjin took his place. I head to the side of the stage where the performers are to wait until they are called up. There aren't many performers tonight. André and Cat are second, followed by Victoria and Jordan. Before André and Cat is someone from my vocals class who isn't horrible, I'll leave it at that. I'm up after Victoria and Jordan, but I keep some distance.

Andre's and Cat's performance of 'Remind Me' by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. I'm not big on country, but it sounded good with them. Before them, the girl from my vocal's class, was a cover of Kesha's 'Blow'. The original was better, trust me. I hear Beck call up Jordan and her partner, which causes to Vega to laugh and say quietly, as in directly into her microphone, that Beck is jealous because no girl would lay him. That was comedic gold, especially when he ran from the stage when everyone laughed.

"Now that he's gone, let's play." Victoria says, sending a look over to Jordan who smiles when the music starts. Not too long after the music starts, Victoria starts singing, or rapping, as the case is for now. (italic is Victoria, bold is Jordan, both for both)

_She can't hide no matter how hard she tries_

_ Her secret disguised behind the lies_

_ And at night she cries away her pride_

_ With eyes shut tight staring at her inside_

_ All her friends know why she can't sleep at night_

_ All her family asking if she's alright_

_ All she wants to do is get rid of this hell_

_ Well all she's got to do is stop kidding herself_

_ She can only fool herself for so long_

_ She can only fool herself for so long_

_ She can only fool herself for so long_

_ I'm too weak to face me_ **(She can only fool herself)**

My jaw drops, watching Victoria walk back and forth over the stage, rapping and switching to rock when the chorus starts.

_I never know just why you run so far away, far away from me_

_ I never know just why you run so far away, far away from me_

** When it comes to how to live his life he can't be told**

** Says he's got it all under control**

** Thinks he knows it's not a problem he's stuck with**

** But in reality it'd be a problem to just quit**

** An addict and he can't hold the reins**

** The pain is worse cause his friends have it the same**

** Tries to slow down the problem he's got**

** But can't get off the carousel until he makes it stop**

** He can only fool himself for so long**

** He can only fool himself for so long**

** He can only fool himself for so long**

_ I'm too weak to face me_ **(He can only fool himself)**

I see everyone standing in awe, especially those that have always seen Victoria perform her pop songs as the Tori they all remember, when we see her doing a rap sound and a rock sound when needed.

_I never know just why you run so far away, far away from me_

_ I never know just why you run so far away, far away from me_

_**Fly with me under the wings I gave you,**_  
_**Try to be closer to me and I'll save you**_

_**Fly with me under the wings I gave you,**_  
_**Try to be closer to me and I'll save you**_

I admit, hearing them both repeat the last two lines in a whisper is haunting, my eyes never leaving Victoria.

Everyone is in a state of silence, watching these two girls repeat the chorus a few more times, clearly enjoying themselves.

At the end of the song, Victoria faces me and blows me a kiss, then smirks at me, like the kiss was a taunt.

Beck walks back onto the stage and avoids Victoria. I don't know what they talked about before I left yesterday, but he seems to not like being near her. Yes, I watched them go in, I was curious. Sue me. He takes a few steps on the stage until he's almost center, then announces that the last act of the night is me, and I step onto the stage. I'm close to the mic stand, but Beck's still standing there. He gives me a look like he can't believe I did something, but I don't know what. I glare at him back and he steps off the stage, walking over to the refreshments table and grabs a glass of punch, then faces me, watching me carefully. The music starts and I focus on the crowd, mainly on Victoria who is now standing by the sound booth.

_Victoria POV_

I watch Jade take the stage, fighting a smile. I know the new me isn't supposed to like Jade, but the old me still loves her. That's why I said what I said to Beck. He insulted her and I didn't like it.

_You think you know me But you don't know me You think you own me But you can't control me_

She starts, looking at Beck during the beginning.

_You look at me and there's just one thing that you see So listen to me Listen to me_

_You push me back I'll push you back Harder, harder You scream at me I'll scream at you Louder, L-l-l-louder I'm dangerous I'm warning you But you're not afraid of me And I can't convince you You think you know me That you don't know me_

She turns her attention towards me during the chorus, changing her focus a few times to the crowd

_You think you got me But you don't get me You think you want me But you don't know what you're getting into There's so much more to me than what you think you see So listen to me Just listen to me_

_You push me back I'll push you back Harder, harder You scream at me I'll scream at you Louder, L-l-l-louder I'm dangerous I'm warning you But you're not afraid of me And I can't convince you You don't know me_

_And the longer that you stay The ice is melting And the pain it feels okay It feels okay Hey_

_You push me back I'll push you back You scream at me I'll scream at you Louder Louder Louder Louder Louder Louder Louder Louder Louder_

_You push me back I'll push you back Harder, harder You scream at me I'll scream at you Louder, L-l-l-louder I'm dangerous I'm warning you But you're not afraid of me And I can't convince you And I don't have to I think you know me_

The crowd bursts into cheers at the end of her song. I admit, I cheered to. Somehow, during her performance, Beck made his way over to where Jordan and I are standing.

"She wrote that for me you know?" He says smugly.

"Then how come she looked at me more than you? Face it Beckett, she doesn't care about you."

"Oh, yeah? Then how come she's coming over here, to take me back?"

**Jade's outfit is the one she wore in 'Tori fixed Beck and Jade'. I tried to describe as best I could. I hope I didn't make any mistakes with the lyrics or anything. I apologize for this chapter being posted later than I planned. I originally planned it for yesterday, but I couldn't get the Full Moon Jam going. Please review.**


	7. Tori's Back

**Jade POV**

I watch Beck and Victoria talking to each other, Jordan and Cat standing close by. Jordan looks like she's ready to hit Beck for some reason, which causes me to smile somewhat. Cat looks uncomfortable, leading me to believe there's an argument happening. She never liked them. Remember her passing out when Beck and I had an argument because of Sinjin's stupid game show? Exactly. As I get closer, I hear Beck say that I was coming over to them for him. Well, He's right. To a point.

I walk over to them and stop by Beck, a few feet to his right.

"Beck, I need to talk to you. In private." I say, looking him in the eyes.

"Sure." He says smugly. "Let's go over here." He hooks his arm with mine and leads me to the side of the stage, letting me go but still stands about a foot in front of me.

"Stop talking to Victoria."

"No problem. I don't like her anyway."

"Don't talk to me anymore either."

"Excuse me?" He says, confusion and anger in his voice.

"You used me, and tossed me aside when I didn't you what you wanted. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"But that song?"

"Was not for you. You didn't fight for me. You fought against me the entire time. I put up with it because I thought I loved you. Now, I'm walking away." I walk away, but I only make it a few steps before I feel him grab my arm and pull me back.

"I never fought you. Besides, who else would you go to. Everyone's afraid of you, remember?"

I watch him as he gives a slight laugh. I pull myself away from him and give him a smirk, one he recognizes well. "Did you or did you not admit to making me jealous? Did you or did you not admit to wanting me for sex? And you're wrong. Not everyone's afraid of me. But you should be."

I turn and walk away again when I see the stunned look on his face. Bet he didn't expect me to throw our past yelling match at him. Oh well. I get close to where the three girls are, but stopping when I hear Beck yell something I never thought I'd hear him say.

"Yeah, run to your dyke bitch! No one else wants you!"

I don't notice that someone runs past me. I'm too stunned at his words. I hear something that sounds like a hard punch, but I don't react. I do react when I hear Cat in front of me.

"Are you okay, Jade?" I glance at her when I hear her voice. It sounds like she's upset at something, but I'm not sure what.

"How could he say something like that? He never used a word like that before."

"He changed, Jadey. Come on, let's get you a seat."

I don't say anything after that, I just follow her to a nearby bench that was set up for spectators to sit on. I don't know why his words hurt me so much, but they did.

I feel another presence, and when I look up, I'm surprised to see Victoria looking at me with pain in her eyes.

"Want me to kill him?"

I laugh at her response, calming down after a few seconds. "No. Who got hit?" I ask, keeping my mind focused elsewhere for now.

"Beck. Jordan hates that word, so she decked him. One punch, and the dumb bastard was out cold. It kinda sucked. I was hoping he would last longer."

"Your girlfriend hit him? Tell her I said thanks." I say, avoiding her gaze.

"Who said we were dating?" I look up when she asks her question, silently watching her eyes. "We've never dated."

"But, you called her your girl and you two flirted with each other all the time." I glance over to where Cat was, ready to ask her if she saw it all too, but she wasn't there. I look back to Victoria, who's smiling.

"She's like a sister to me. She likes to flirt. Besides, she has her eyes on someone else."

"What do you mean? And where did Cat disappear to?"

"Oh, Cat went over to Jordan to hang out. And let's just say, they enjoy each other's company. Who was the song for?" She asks, changing gears.

"You. No matter what, you were always there for me. You fought for me, and I let you down. I'm sorry Tori. I mean, Victoria."

"Don't apologize. I let you down too. When you said all those things after the party, I was heartbroken. I wanted to call you the next day, especially when Cat told me you looked like you regretted them the second they left you lips. Victoria isn't the real me, anyway. Tori's still here, she just hides away so she can't get hurt."

"Well, I miss Tori. Any chance she'll come back out of hiding soon?" I ask, joking around but still serious.

"Maybe. It won't be easy, and Victoria is way too much fun to get rid of." She says with a laugh at the end.

"Well, I hope she does. I'm gonna go. See ya later Vega." I say, not getting up to leave though.

"Back to last names, huh West?"

"Doesn't sound good when you do it." I say, smiling because she's acting like herself again. "If Tori ever does come back, tell her to keep the bike and clothes. The look good on her." I get up and go to walk away, stopping to say bye, when I feel a pair of lips on mine. My eyes automatically close out of instinct, and I enjoy the feeling. After a few moments, the other pair of lips pull away, and I open my eyes, shocked when I see Vega standing there looking at me.

"See you later West." She says as she walks by me, a smile on both of our faces.

"Tori?" I say when she gets some distance, smiling wide when she stops and turns to face me. "You want to get some dinner?"

She smiles and takes a step towards me. "Yeah. Let me tell Jay. You bring your car?"

"Yeah, why?" I see the smirk on her face when she asked, so I'm a little hesitant to hear her answer.

"I'll swing you by after we eat then. Come on."

I follow her as she heads to Jordan and Cat, who look good standing side by side, I admit. Tori tells them that we're going to grab some food, and they tell us okay as we head to the parking lot. I see her bike and I smile when I realize what she was talking about a moment ago. She climbs on her bike and I get on after her. She hands me a helmet and smiles as she puts hers on.

"Why do you have a second helmet?"

"Cat wanted to ride it earlier. She decided against it when I pulled in earlier."

"Her loss." I say as I put my helmet on after her, holding her waist tight.

We smile as we head out of the parking lot, riding towards Nozu for sushi. This is a good start for us I think.

**I know the Jori kinda came in quick, and I apologize. I'm not too sure on how much longer this will go on, so I tried to get them together.**

**Victoria will be gone in the next chapter, she'll be Tori again, and still have some Victoria traits, like the bike, clothes, and music choice. Her attitude and a lot of the music she listened too before will be the same.**

**I found out that my internet is getting shut off soon, so updates will be in the mornings, either tuesday or wedseday. There're no good wireless spots by me, and the best choice is my local library. Until next time. Please review.**


	8. Flashback and Dinner Date

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and Elimere for the idea to start this chapter.**

**I hope Jordan seems in character. It's my first time doing a POV of someone not Jade or Tori.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Also, I'm a little upset because I'll be losing internet and cable, so I won't be able to watch the new episodes unless I can stay at a friends house saturday nights. Here's hoping I can, especially with there being a few episodes left.**

_Jordan's POV Beginning of Last Chapter_

Man, pretty boy is an arrogant bastard, huh? Thinking the song Jade just sang was for him. He clearly didn't see the look on Jade's face when she looked at Victoria.

I watch as Jade walks up and stands by pretty boy. I don't particularly pay attention to the convo those two have, even if it was short. I stay by little Cat, watching them walk away, and V gets a weird look on her face. I can't make it out, but I can tell she ain't happy.

I get a little antsy when I see him grab her arm and pull her back to him when she goes to head back over to us. I'm not a fan of women being manhandled, and I can tell he didn't do it gently. He's gonna get hurt, and I hope I'm around to see it.

After a few moments, I see her walk back over towards us, and pretty boy does not look happy. I smile at the anger on his face. He ain't a pretty boy when he's angry.

Everyone freezes when he yells at her, and at his choice of words, I react. I have no problems with a lot of words, but derogatory words like the d word he just said, I don't play that game. So, out of instinct, I walk up to him and hit him as hard as I can in the jaw. Weak bastard went down with that one hit. Pathetic. I don't even think he saw me coming his way.

I walk back over to Cat and see her with Victoria and Jade. Cat sneaks away during their conversation, standing in front of me.

"Thank you for hitting Beck, Jordan."

"It was nothing, Little Kitty. He deserved it. Too bad it only took one hit though."

"How's your hand? It look like it hurt."

"It's cool. No pain or anything. How's the couple?" I ask, indicating to V and Jade.

"Good, I hope. VIctoria wants to kill Beck. I walked away after that. They need to talk alone."

"Well, things look good to me." I say as the other two girls walk over to us. After a short talk of them saying they're going out to grab some dinner, I turn to Cat. "Wanna grab something to eat too?"

"Sure. I guess. Where?"

"How 'bout Karaoke Dokie?"

"Sure. Let me grab my stuff."

"You got it."

I watch her head to where she was sitting and grab her jacket. We head to my car and pull out. I ask her how she got here and she tells me Jade dropped her off. She sends her a text saying that she'll get a ride home, and not to worry about her. I see her smile as we pull out, sneaking a look towards me. I smile myself when I see her blush and look away.

_Tori POV End of Last Chapter_

As we pull out of the school's parking lot, I feel her tighten her grip on my waist. It doesn't take us too long to get to Nozu because there's little traffic tonight.

I pull into an available parking space and take off my helmet. I feel her grip loosen and release, and I turn my head slightly and see her take off her helmet.

"Enjoy the ride?" I ask when I see the look in her eyes.

"Where'd you learn to weave in and out like that?" I smile when I hear how breathless she sounds.

"Practice." I say nonchalantly, making both of us laugh. "Ready to eat?"

"Yeah." She climbs off and I climb off after her, locking my bike up as I do. We carry the helmets in with us, and head in.

"So, Victoria?" Jade says as we step into Nozu, earning a sigh and eye roll out of me. "Why'd you cut your hair?"

"First things first," I say as we take our seats at the bar, same spots we did when Sikowitz put us on a 'fake' date. "It's just 'Tori' again. And second, I figured if I was going to change my attitude and everything, why not change my hair. Jordan cut it for me."

"Okay. What about the clothes? You keeping them?" I watch as she looks up and down at me, a smile on her face.

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet. Some of it'll stay, but I'm not sure yet. I like it though." I notice her still looking me over, so I decide to mess with her again for fun. "Enjoying the view?"

I laugh when I see her shift slightly in her seat, getting ready to respond when the waiter comes over to us. After we tell him what we want to drink and what we decided to eat, he walks away.

"What about the bike?"

"Oh, staying. No way am I selling her. My Jaded Beauty is here to stay." I say with pride, then freeze when I realize what I just said. "Oh, hell." I mumble when I see Jade.

"You named you bike 'Jaded Beauty'?" I'm a little confused at her tone at first. I thought she'd mock me, but she sounds like she happy. Confused, but happy.

"Yeah." I say, looking at her. "Even as a badass, I still wanted to ride you." I say, letting the 'Victoria' persona shine through again, laughing when I see Jade do a spit take with her green tea.

"What?" I laugh again when I see her eyes bulging out of her head, mouth agape.

"Couldn't resist. Victoria might be gone, bit she was way too much fun to play to leave her alone. I had to say it." I say as I laugh.

"Okay, new topic. How'd you convince Cat to talk to me again?" She says, becoming somber. "After she changed seats the day you came back, then talked to me at lunch, I figured you talked to her or something."

"That wasn't me." I say, all joking aside. "I don't know why she did that. Has she done it before? Since 'the incident'?"

"No. At first she just looked away. She would occasionally talk to me, but that's it. She calmed down a lot. She finally started to act like herself a while ago. I miss her."

"I'm sorry. Hey, why did you look like you wanted to kill Jordan when you first met her?"

"Oh, that." I watch as she turns her head away, hiding a blush I barely saw before her hair covered it up. "I thought she was your new girlfriend."

"And you were jealous?"

"What? No! Jade West doesn't get jealous. I was protective."

"Protective, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Vega?"

"Why is Cat calling me Vega?" I say with a smirk. "Okay, chill." I laugh when I see her getting upset. "I was just messing. I appreciate it, you 'protecting' me even though I wasn't yours. You should thank Jordan anyway. If it wasn't for her, I never would have left the house. I know I forced Trina to take me to the mall to get new clothes, but after that, I still didn't want to leave. When I went to get my hair cut and the streaks put in, she was working at the salon that day. We got to talking and she told me she auditioned for Hollywood Arts after I told her I went there. She told me that we should hang out, and I agreed. When she called me the Saturday before I went back that she got accepted, I told her I'd see her there. I barely left the house before then, only leaving when I got my bike and I took her for a test run."

"Damn." Jade says after a few moments of silence. The waiter comes over with our food and we start to eat. About halfway through the meal, Jade speaks up again. "Do Jordan and Cat like each other?"

"I think. Why?" I say, taking a bit of my sushi.

"Why was she flirting with you so much?"

"Why was who flirting with me?"

"Jordan. You two were always so close, it kind of pissed me off. That's why I thought you two were a couple."

"That's just Jordan. She'll probably do it to you too now that we're all friends again. She's not hurting anyone."

"She can flirt with Cat, but not us." I look over at her when I hear the familiar growl in her voice from when she got protective of Beck. "Only I can flirt with you."

"It's okay. I'll talk to her." I smile when I hear her whisper the last part under her breath.

After a few more minutes, we're finished eating. As we go to leave, we see the two guys from before, from our 'fake' date.

"Oh, god, not these losers again." Jade says, watching them as they come up to us.

"Hey girls. We knew you'd be back." Jerkwad 1 says. Before the other can say anything, I grab Jade and kiss her. She kisses back almost instantly. We eventually have to break it when we have to breath.

"Sorry boys." Jade says, a little out of breath and with a smirk. "You never stood a chance."

We walk out after we see the stunned look on their faces. As we get to my 'Jaded Beauty', we put our helmets back on.

"Are we a couple now?" I ask, the shyness coming back.

"Yep. We'll show everyone on monday. For now, you're all mine." We both smile as we get on my bike.

**It's not the end yet. Maybe one or two more chapters. I hope the Jordan POV went okay. Until next time.**


	9. Final Chapte

**This is the final chapter of 'The Morning After'. I have another story in the works called 'Tori Vega-Abandonded'. It's a Tori-centic story where Tori gets kidnapped by Ryder, and her friends do nothing to help after they find out and she gets back. I'm still working on the sequel to 'New Beginning', but I still don't have a name and it's taking a while to get the story going. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and I hope you look up my other stories and leave reviews if you like them.**

**Disclaimer: I own the VicTORIous soundtracks on iTunes, and nothing else.**

_Jade POV_

After the dinner, Tori takes me home. We're still a little awkward with each other, even though we've gotten close that night. Here we are, a month later, and we keep getting closer. Jordan and Cat seem incredibly close, and I'm glad about that. I know I didn't like Jordan at first, but Cat and she make a good couple, even though they decline it. We haven't seen much of Beck. Apparently, he switched classes and eats lunch in the BlackBox, away from everyone. He originally ate in the janitor's closet, but I found him and kicked him out. And between the legs.

I regret nothing.

André and Robbie are okay with us. They don't seem to care about Tori and I, or Cat and Jordan. Robbie seemed upset at first, but it's only because everyone knows he has a thing for Cat.

Trina and I have become close, surprisingly. I've been spending a lot of time at the Vega house, and she has taken a liking to me, I guess. She was a little hesitant to be close to me at first because she know it was because of me that Tori became the way she is. She eventually warmed up to me when Tori explained everything. She still avoids me at times, but she doesn't insult me or anything anymore.

Mr. and Mrs. Vega are different stories.

Mrs. Vega was excited when she found out that Tori and I started hanging out again. She was apprehensive at first because of what happened to Tori, but got used to it when I was over at their house everyday. She was even more excited when Tori started acting like her old self.  
Mr. Vega, however, watches me like a hawk. He still doesn't trust me, which is understandable. It got uncomfortable when Tori invited me over for dinner a few days ago.

_Flashback_

"Jade, I'm so glad you're here." Mrs. Vega says as I walk in.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Vega." I say, shyly.

"Please, it's Holly."

"Holly. Thank you for inviting me."

"It was Tori, who insisted. Come in, come in. Tori'll be down in a minute."

"Thank you. Hello Trina, Mr. Vega." I say as they step into the living room.

"Hey Jade. What are you doing here?" Trina asked as she started helping her mom in the kitchen. Yeah, she changed a bit as well when Tori became Victoria.

"I was invited for dinner."

"Cool. Tori just got out of the shower, so she'll be down shortly."

"Thank you, Trina. For everything you did for Tori."

"Anytime." She says with a smile, going back to help in the kitchen.

I sit on the couch, waiting. After a few minutes, Mr. Vega sat down a few spaces away from me, on the other couch.

"Evening, Jade."

"Evening, Mr. Vega."

"Jade, hey. You're here." We all turn when we hear Tori walking down the stairs. I smile at the sight. Even in jeans, purple shirt, and her usual boots. Her hair is in a simple ponytail, with her glasses on.

"Hey, Tori. You look good." I say, watching her.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Everyone come sit." Holly says, noticing how close Tori and I have gotten without realizing. We snap out of it and go take our seats. Mr. Vega sits on one end, Holly on the other end, directly across from the other. On the two sides, there are two chairs on one, and one on the other. I see Tina go to sit on the side with just one chair, but Mr. Vega insists on her sitting on the other. I end up sitting on the chair closest to Mr. Vega, and Tori tries to move her chair so it's across from me, but Holly stops her, having her move it where it was before.

We eat in somewhat silence after some small talk at the beginning. After everyone is done eating, Mr. Vega decides to speak to me. I feel bad because has asks me a question as I take a drink of water and accidentally spit it on Tori.

"So, when are you and Tori getting married?"

"David!" "Dad!" Holly and Tori say at the same time. Trina's too busy laughing at me reaction to say anything.

"Excuse me, sir?" I say after a small coughing fit.

"Well, you two are close, I just want to know what you're plans are with my baby girl."

"What about me?" Trina says, offended.

"Not now, Trina." He says to her, turning back to me.

"Well, I'm still working on getting her to like me, but after that, who knows?"

"Why wouldn't she like you?" Mr. Vega says, glancing at Holly who is giving him a dirty look. I glance over to Tori who looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here, not that I blame her at the moment.

"Well, I wronged her a bit ago, and I'm working on proving that I won't do it again."

"I assume you're talking about New Year's, the night you called a stripper over to my house?"

Everyone freezes at that. I look at Tori who looks like she's about to be sick.

"Yes, sir." I say, barely above a whisper. "How'd you know?"

"I'm a cop. It's my job."

"No more questions, David. Let's leave the girls to some privacy." Holly says, breaking the tension. Mr. Vega gets up and walks over the the stairs behind his wife, turning before he goes up the stairs and looks to me.

"No 'fun' girls." He says with a smirk, making Tori and I blush, Trina laugh, and Holly to yell at him again and drag him up the stairs.

Soon after, Trina goes upstairs, telling us that if we do 'have fun', to be quiet. We blush again as she goes upstairs.

"That was awkward." Tori says after Trina gets upstairs.

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe he knows about the stripper."

"Neither can I. I don't hate you, you know."

"I'm surprised, then. After the way you reacted that morning, I would've thought the hot coffee was far from the end."

"I was planning on more, but the song you sang at the Full Moon Jam helped."

"I'm glad. I should go. Don't want your dad to have more of a reason to hate me." I say as I get off the couch and grab my jacket from the top of the couch I set it on when I walked in.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just looking out for me. Stay for a bit. We can watch 'The Scissoring?'"

"You want to watch a horror movie?" I say, sitting down beside her again.

"As I've said before, a lot about me has changed."

"You're on. You can cuddle with me if you get scared. I'll protect you."

"Dream on, West. Since when do you like to cuddle? I thought Big Bad Jade West doesn't cuddle?" She says smugly.

"Shut it, Vega. Just put the movie in."

"You got it."

I watch her go to her room to grab the DVD, I assume. It takes her a while, and when she comes down, she's smiling and is putting her phone in her pocket.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Jordan. The four of us are double dating this Saturday at Nozu."

"When did you plan this?" I say, some anger seeping through.

"You said you wanted to prove yourself to me. Here's your chance."

"You play dirty."

"Duh. I learned from the best."

"I appreciate it."

"I didn't mean you." She whispers to me as she goes to put the DVD in. "Jordan taught me a lot, remember?" She says, and I can't tell if it's a joke or serious.

"You learned from me, and you know it."

"Believe what you want."

_Flashback over_

Yeah, surprisingly, she didn't freak out during the movie, like I thought she would. We still cuddled. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I left shortly after the movie was over, heading home. The date that Saturday went well. Tori and I have become a lot closer because of that night. It was also the night that Jordan and Cat decided to say that they were dating.

We were not surprised.

After that night, The gang, minus Beck, started hanging out Saturday nights at the Vega house. David, as he insists I call him now, doesn't interrogate me anymore. Things are going well for all of us now.

André started dating some girl he met at Karaoke Dokie one night while performing a song. I think her name is Valerie, and she's a cute chick of Asian descent.

Robbie started to date a new girl to Hollywood Arts. We were all surprised when he told us. Her name is Barb and she made him keep Rex at home. We were all proud of her for that.

Cat and Jordan are still close, maybe closer now than before. Cat's not as hyper as she used to be, but she is still far from calm. I don't know Jordan too well, but she seems protective of Cat, so I have no problem with her.

Okay, maybe a little. I'm still jealous of her because she still hangs on Tori at times, and I think she does it just to make me mad.

Tori and I are possibly dating now. We hang out alone every Friday night at either Nozu, Karaoke Dokie, or her house. We don't go to my house.

Trina's still Trina. She's not as full of herself as she was before. I think that has to do with Tori channelling Victoria at times. I like it.

Tori still has her 'Jaded Beauty', as she calls it. When I'm not driving us anywhere, she's driving us around on her bike. She had a helmet made for me too. It's the helmet she gave me to use before, but now it has 'Jadelyn' on the back, with a star on each side. I asked her why the stars, and she told me it's so Vega keeps my head safe. I didn't ask what it meant, because I know there's a star named 'Vega'.

A few weeks after she gave me the helmet, I asked her out. She was confused because we always go out, but I told her it was as girlfriend and girlfriend. It took her a while to figure it out, then she jumped and hugged me, agreeing. Then she hit me because I said I wanted a 'Victoria' reaction with a laugh to let her know I was joking.

A few weeks later

Tori and I have been officially a couple for close to a month now. André and Valerie are still going strong. So are Robbie and Barb, and Car and Jordan.

Tori told her parents and Trina that we were a couple and their reactions were different. Trina said finally then walked upstairs. Holly cheered and hugged us. And David glared at me with a smile on his face. I was worried until he said that I should remember that he's a cop and I should be careful what I do to Tori. I smile and agree, then they walk upstairs, leaving us alone.

I'm glad Tori and I are together. I admit, it's better than I would've thought. I went from hating her to loving her in a couple of years. Yes, I Jade west, love Tori Vega.

She ended up telling me first during a date, and said that she was scared to tell me. Not that I blame her for being scared, but I'm glad she did. After I told her, we had a heavy make-out session at her house, stopping when her dad walked in and yelled "Freeze, LAPD!", scaring the piss out of us. Ok, not really, but still.

We learned a valuable lesson that day. If we do that again, not at her house. Her dad watches me and makes sure he's always home when I'm there so there's no repeat. It was fun though. I think anyway.

Well, I guess there's not much else to say. Beck's not worth mentioning anymore, and everyone's relationships are going well.

Who would've thought it took a drunken New Year's night to set in motion the events that got Tori Vega and I together?

**I apologize if the ending is a little rushed, or it doesn't make sense or something. I couldn't think of any other way to end it, and I felt like I was stretching it out as is.**


End file.
